Changes?
by smurfy16
Summary: Rory and Jess Get back together! Dean conflict. Possible Tristin. Luke and Lorelai! Rory and Jess WILL end up together. Dont worry. Rating probably could be G, but PG just to be safe.
1. Whats New?

Changes  
  
I don't own or work for The WB.  
  
I will try not to use spoilers. If something happens in my story then happens on the show later it is coincidence. Thanks for reading!  
  
This is my first FF so I NEED reviews! Thanks!  
  
This story takes place before the episode "Last week fights this week tights".  
  
Rory is sleeping in her Dorm when her phone begins to ring and wakes her up.  
  
R: Hello? (confused) L: Hey good morning! (very energetic) R: Hi Mom. Why may I ask are you so energetic this early in the morning? It is only a little after six!  
  
L: Well you see I had to be at the Inn early this morning and I realized that I would need coffee so I went to Luke's and got a lot. R: How much is a lot? L: I don't know probably about eight cups. R: ok mom I'm going back to bed it's my only weekday that I don't have a morning class.  
  
L: Wait Rory!  
  
R: yea (annoyed and sleepy)  
  
L: I wanted to know if you could come home this weekend. We never talk and Al's has new things on the menu.  
  
R: Al's has a new menu? O then I have to come home. See you at dinner tonight.  
  
L: Wait that's the other thing there is no Friday night dinner tonight.  
  
R: No Friday night dinner. Why?  
  
L: I'll explain it to you when you get home. (pauses, Rory can her someone in the background)O Ror, Dean says hi. K bye hun.  
  
R: By mom  
  
Rory was quite confused by this conversation. Later that night she gets in her car and begins to drive home to meet her mom. She arrives at the house where Lorelai is just getting of the phone.  
  
L: Ok. Thanks Bye (hangs up the phone)  
  
R: Lucy I'm Home  
  
L: Hi baby- in the kitchen.  
  
R: Hey mom (Hugs her)  
  
L: Hey Ror, hows school?  
  
R: Oh Fine, hard, but fine  
  
L: That's good to hear. Are you studying your butt off?  
  
R: Don't worry mom Im doing plenty of studying. Whats new here?  
  
L: O woaaa Lots. Where do I even begin. The stoplight isn't working. Chilton is short on money. Miss patty may have to close down the dance studio.  
  
R: no not the dance studio that's where I took my first classes.  
  
L: I know but wait there is more and it gets better.  
  
R: More?  
  
L: Oh yea more. That was the baby stuff. Dean and Lindsay are fighting more and more. Jess's mom is getting married and there is rumor that he is in town. Luke is trying to ask me out I think and Grandma and Grandpa are getting a divorce.  
  
R: Oh my gosh. Grandma and Grandpa? What? When? Why?  
  
L: I don't know yet. Im not even supposed to know that much.  
  
R: And Dean and Lindsay. That's terrible I feel so bad.  
  
L: I know.  
  
R: And Jess. Wow I don't even know how to respond to that.  
  
L: You don't have to. Its just a rumor and even if it is true you don't ever have to see him if you don't want.  
  
R: And you and Luke. Only one word FINALLY!  
  
L: Finally? What are you talking about.  
  
R: Mom the entire town knows that you two are meant for each other.  
  
With that Lorelai is confused and has no idea what to say. She had not thought about her and Luke as a couple in a really long time. And Rory didn't know what to say about Jess. She let her mom think she wanted nothing to do with her but she kinda thought that she wanted to see him. 


	2. Why don't you tell me these things?

Rory woke up the next morning still confused about everything she had heard the previous night. Now though she had one more thing though that she hadn't thought about. Why did Dean say hi on the phone? Was he just being nice? Or were things with him and Lindsay so bad that he may have been thinking about Rory, as more than friends? Later that day she was walking around Stars Hollow with Lane.  
  
R: So how is Dave? I have not heard you talk about him in a long time.  
  
L: Oh actually he's really good. He says he is coming home when school finishes. Which is in two weeks.  
  
R: That's great Lane!  
  
L: Yea I know. I miss him so much. And now with me living with the band I think about him more and more often, whenever we do band stuff.  
  
R: Band stuff? I love how well you describe your life. (Sarcastically)  
  
L: Well yea I don't really know what to call it just stuff.  
  
Rory was no longer listening. She saw someone with short black hair and a black leather jacket walking on the sidewalk.  
  
R: Hey Lane  
  
L: yea  
  
R: Have you heard anything about Jess being back in town for his mom's wedding.  
  
L: I heard she was getting married but I didn't hear anything about him coming home. Last I knew he was mad at her.  
  
R: Oh (confused) Ok thanks (still confused)  
  
Rory thinking: could that be him? No it couldn't be. He is mad at her. When Jess is mad he wants nothing to do with anyone. Especially the person he is mad at. But what if Lane heard wrong? Or what if he changed? Oh my gosh! What if it is really him? What am I going to do?  
  
L: Rory. Rory? Rory? RORY!  
  
R: Oh yea sorry Lane.  
  
L: Stop worrying about it. If you want to see him go and ask Luke. If you don't want to see him then don't see him.  
  
R: But that's the problem. I don't know if I want to see him or not. What if I see him and I still like him? What if he doesn't like me? What if he likes me but I don't like him? What would I do? What would my mom have to say? And she said it may be going good for her and Luke. I don't want to ruin that. And what if- (cut off)  
  
L: Rory stop rambling. Don't worry.  
  
R: Im sorry I just don't know exactly what to think about all of this. I mean the last time I saw Jess was a few months ago and-  
  
L: (cutting her off) Wait you saw Jess a few months ago? When?  
  
R: When his mom was in town.  
  
L: Why didn't you ever tell me? What happened?  
  
R: Well I tried to avoid him but he finally talked to me.  
  
L: Well, what did he have to say?  
  
R: Umm Um (biting her lower lip) Well he said he loved me.  
  
L: WHAT!!!! Why didn't you tell me! What did you say?  
  
R: I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say I didn't know exactly what I felt about him at the time. I still don't know exactly what I feel about him.  
  
They see the man walking down the street again and he is getting closer. They now think he is walking over to them. They don't know what to do.  
  
R: Umm Lane. Does that look like? (Nervous)  
  
L: Yea (Nervous) I think it is.  
  
Authors Note: Is it him or isn't it him? You have to wait. Probably update tomorrow. I need ideas for what to happen. I know I need Rory and Jess. Luke and Lorelai. Lane and Dave. Richard and Emily. Paris and Jamie??? What else?? I'm going to try to make all the couples everyone wants but it wont be a perfect problem free fanfic. I don't know what to do. Please Review and give me advice. THANKS!! 


	3. Please Rory

Rory and Lane see the man getting closer and closer to them. Rory does not know if she wants it to be Jess or not.  
  
L: Well Rory if it's him you better figure out if you want to see him or not soon.  
  
R: I just don't know if I-  
  
Guy: Hey  
  
R: Jess? Umm hi.  
  
L: Don't mind me I was just leaving.  
  
R: Lane! Umm well uhhh so was I. Bye  
  
J: Rory! Please talk to me! Just for a little while. I just want to talk.  
  
L: Im going to leave you two to talk.  
  
R: Lane I don't, I mean I can't, I mean uhh please don't leave.  
  
Lane Leaves  
  
J: Rory I just want to talk for a little while, please.  
  
R: Fine.  
  
J: Thank you so much! Ok lets go out by the bridge.  
  
R: Yea I guess.  
  
They walk to the bridge with an awkward silence between them. They finally arrive at the bridge after what seemed like years.  
  
J: Ok, uhh Rory I don't even no where to begin.  
  
R: You probably should have thought of that ahead of time. (annoyed)  
  
J: Uhh yea probably. Well, uhhh. Rory I don't even know how to apologize for what I did to you last year.  
  
R: Jess I don't know how you could do that. (Now full out yelling) You sat on the bus with me that morning! You didn't think to say something like "by the way Rory I'm leaving today to live with my dad and don't plan on coming back.  
  
J: Rory I didn't know what to do and you seemed really mad at me. R: Jess I think that is one of the stupidest things you have ever said in your entire life. Yes I was disappointed in you but you could have tried to talk. I wanted to talk to you! I wanted to know exactly what was going on that night. Did you ever think about that!  
  
J: (Now screaming at each other) No Rory I didn't! I was confused and didn't know what to do. I wasn't thinking straight!  
  
R: Well Jess I don't know if you know it or not but I was really hurt. And I still don't know if I'm really over you or not.  
  
J: Rory! Did you hear the one thing that I said to you when I came back!  
  
R: Oh don't even act like you meant it I know you didn't!  
  
J: That's the thing I did! I completely meant it. On the phone the day you called me, I think it was your graduation, you said you thought you loved me too. I know I didn't say anything but I felt the same way I just didn't want to mess things up any more than I already had! You said it also!  
  
R: I said I thought I loved you and I did at the time but I don't know anymore.  
  
Rory begins to cry.  
  
J: (Sympathetically) Oh Rory don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry. I just, well, I don't even know.  
  
R: Jess I was just so angry with you and I don't know what to do.  
  
J: Do you still feel that way?  
  
R: I don't even know anymore (she is now trying to stop crying, but cant)  
  
J: Rory, I can't tell you how you feel but I do want to say that I meant it. I still do.  
  
R: Jess, I want to be able to say it back but I don't know if I can. I don't want to be lying to you.  
  
J: Rory, it's ok. What if we started over again? Put everything behind us and just start again? Please Rory.  
  
R: I don't know. I want to, but at the same time I don't want to be hurt like that again.  
  
J: I promise that I will never ever do that to you again. I won't leave without any notice, when I am gone I will call. We can talk. Please Rory, give me another chance.  
  
R: I guess. I mean I think that we could do that. Well ummmm yea. Jess and Rory get up and begin to walk back into Stars Hollow. They are holding hands.  
  
Authors note: Please Review!!! I need some suggestions for later also. Thanks for reading! 


	4. AN Please Read!

A.N. Hey everyone. I'm trying to update but I'm having MAJOR writers block. I need some ideas. I'm working on the Luke/Lorelai storyline but I don't know what to do with them. I also don't know how I want to do the grandparents. I have a bunch of chapters started but I just don't know how to make it work right. Suggestions would be SO helpful!! Thanks everyone who reviewed. The reviews really do help me write better so keep them comin!!!!! Thanks for reading I'll try and update soon. 


	5. Why don't YOU ask HIM out?

A.N. Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing. A lot of you said that they were out of character, mainly Jess. I think that this chapter will clear some things up for y'all. Although I do have to confess that I do usually have a really hard time trying to write Jess. I hope that they become a little more "in character". Enjoy!  
  
Rory woke up to the sound of her alarm clock very excited. Then she all of a sudden was very upset. She realized that it was just a dream. She never saw him walking down the street and she was never with Lane. (A.N. sorry guys!)  
  
R: Just my luck.  
  
Rory walked around the house looking for her mom.  
  
R: Mom? Mom?  
  
L: O hey hun sorry, in here.  
  
Rory walked upstairs to find her mom finishing up her makeup.  
  
L: O hey sweetie your not ready.  
  
R: Ready? Ready for what?  
  
L: Must I really tell you. You really have been gone a long time haven't you. Do I need simpler words? Simpler words for Rory now there's something you don't say very often.  
  
R: Mom  
  
L: Come on I was just making smart people jokes. Get it ha ha? Ok sorry that was stupid. Are you ready to go get coffee at Luke's?  
  
They drive to Luke's where Lorelai and Luke are talking.  
  
L: Luke, need coffee now.  
  
Lu: Im going to ignore her for a minute and make her suffer. Hi Rory how's school.  
  
R: Oh it's good. I'm almost done now. Just a few days left. One three more finals.  
  
L: Luke not funny! I NEED coffee!  
  
Lu: Ok I'm getting it.  
  
L: Thank You.  
  
Luke gets Lorelai her coffee.  
  
Lu: (nervous) so Lorelai uhhhh hows the inn?  
  
L: umm it's fine. Why are you acting so weird?  
  
Lu: Weird? I wouldn't say I'm acting weird.  
  
R: Mom outside now!  
  
L: Yes maim.  
  
Rory and Lorelai go outside of Luke's.  
  
L: What?  
  
R: Can't you take a hint?  
  
L: What, what "hint"?  
  
R: Luke's hint. He is trying to ask you out. You know ask you how work is, then it will be how busy you are. Then it will be do you want to go do something sometime. But Luke is too shy for that.  
  
L: So you want me to ask him on a date? Your kidding right?  
  
R: No! Just ask him. He likes you. You like him.  
  
L: How do you know if I like him.  
  
R: Mom you do!  
  
L: That was not the question. The question was how do you know.  
  
R: I'm smart remember.  
  
L: Uh huh. Ok going back inside.  
  
They go back inside.  
  
L: So Luke what are you doing Saturday night?  
  
Lu: Nothing why?  
  
L: Well, my parents are having this fundraiser to go to and I have to go too. They need me to bring a guest.  
  
Lu: Wouldn't Rory be a guest?  
  
L: Yes but I need a boy guest.  
  
Lu: Ahhh and Rory is not a boy, right?  
  
R: Wow Luke you really are smart aren't you.  
  
L: He likes to think so. So are you coming?  
  
Lu: Yeah I guess I will.  
  
L: Yeah? Thanks.  
  
R: (Looking at her watch) Oh mom we have to go now.  
  
L: Go? Where?  
  
R: Book store. They open in ten minutes.  
  
L: Of course, and we really have to be there the second it opens?  
  
R: Yes we do. Let's go!  
  
L: K, coming. Bye Luke.  
  
R: By Luke.  
  
Lu: Bye  
  
They leave the diner.  
  
R: (singing) You have a date with Luke! You have a date with Luke!  
  
L: yes I do!  
  
Authors note: I hope that was ok. I'm not sure if I like it or not. I want to thank Smile1 for the great ideas. They are really good and I probably will use more of them. Please review!!!!!! 


	6. I miss us

A.N. Ok I really have NO IDEA what to do with Rory and Jess. I promise that I will make it work, I just haven't quite figured out how yet. I do have some ideas though. I may just write something and if I get a better idea I will just do a rewrite.  
  
Rory is back at school and she is in her room studying (what else) for a final.  
  
R: (to herself) Ok Rory it's not that hard. Just memorize about a zillion names and then a zillion more dates and understand it all. Who am I kidding this is impossible!  
  
Someone is knocking on the door.  
  
R: (still to herself) Hopefully that is someone coming to tell me that all my finals are cancelled due to some amazing but terrible unforeseen cause.  
  
Rory opens the door to find Dean. (Remember this is before the episode on May 11)  
  
D: Hey Rory.  
  
R: Dean ummm hi.  
  
D: Oh umm I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?  
  
R: Oh no I was just studying for my last few finals.  
  
D: Oh yea, they must be pretty hard. How is everything with school?  
  
R: Hard but I'm managing. How is everything with school for you?  
  
D: Didn't I tell you, I decided to quit for a while. It was too much with Lindsay and work.  
  
R: Dean! You dropped out! You are smarter than that. What did your parents say?  
  
D: Well first of all remember I am married, which means I have my own house, which means I have to pay bills; Lots and lots of bills. I need money from work, school doesn't pay me. And hey what do moms do for us anyway (sarcastically)  
  
R: Not much only give birth to you and pay for everyting and help you through everything and support you.  
  
D: I thought you were smart and wanted to be a journalist.  
  
R: Yes and yes. Why?  
  
D: Because that was the longest run on sentence that I have ever heard.  
  
R: I'm going to try and be supportive even though I don't agree with what you are doing. Only because it's kinda what happened to my mom.  
  
D: Thanks.  
  
R: So how's everything with you and Lindsay going anyways?  
  
D: (a long pause) Fine I guess (sounding uncertain)  
  
R: What's wrong?  
  
D: Nothing, just normal newlyweds stuff.  
  
R: Like what.  
  
D: You know, getting used to living with someone else. Their habits, the way they do things.  
  
R: I'm going to say this but please don't get mad at me if its not what you want to hear. I just want to know, and it's what my mom told me so it may not even be true.  
  
D: Go ahead.  
  
R: Well she kinda said that it seems like you two are fighting a lot. Like more than normal newlyweds a lot. Please don't be mad at me.  
  
D: No it's ok, I'm not. And your mom is right Lindsay and I have been fighting a lot. I think that's the reason I came here to see you.  
  
R: What?  
  
D: I miss a relationship where things were complicated, but not like me and Lindsay complicated. Just normal complicated. Did that make any sense to you?  
  
R: Yeah kinda like me and Jess. You and I were complicated. But then me and Jess were a whole other level of complicated.  
  
D: Exactly, I think. I just, well I guess I just, miss you, miss us.  
  
R: Dean? You know I still like you. But it's as a friend, not like that. You have Lindsay.  
  
D: Rory, Lindsay and I have been talking about possible divorce.  
  
R: What? Divorce?  
  
D: It's just isn't working out. I don't want to be in a fake relationship. Especially a fake married relationship. Do you understand that?  
  
R: Yeah I guess I do.  
  
D: So do you want to do something some night?  
  
R: Dean...  
  
D: Rory please? Just as friends.  
  
R: Yeah I guess, just as friends.  
  
D: Thanks, I'll call you later this week?  
  
R: Yea that would be good. Bye  
  
D: Bye.  
  
Rory, very confused about what had just happened, began to return to her room to study. She sat down on her bed when someone was knocking on the door again.  
  
R: Dean? Did you forget something?  
  
D: Well, I guess you could say that.  
  
R: What? How do y......  
  
She was cut off by Dean kissing her, and found that she was kissing him back.  
  
R: Wait dean. Stop. We cant you are married!  
  
D: Rory it isn't working out. We worked out just fine. Why can't we have us again?  
  
R: We may be able to but I don't know. Not just yet at least.  
  
A.N. Hope you guys liked it. I thought it would make an interesting plot twist (not that there is much of a plot to twist yet). Also, I have a lot of ideas now. There is a lot of ways I could take this story. But anyway I hope you liked it. Now please review!!!!! 


	7. You dropped something today

Rory finished up her week and still had one more final for the next week. After that she would be done and out for the summer. She could go home and live with her mom again. She was also excited; her moms date with Luke was tonight. Dean never called her that week and she was beginning to worry. She hoped nothing had happened between him and Lindsay. Their conversation made her think about a lot of things. Her and Dean's relationship for example, but more about her and Jess's relationship. Did she still like him? Did she want Dean back? She concluded after making a pro and con list (surprise surprise) that she still loved Jess (surprise surprise again).  
  
On her way home from Yale she saw again a man with dark hair and a leather jacket. She wanted to stop and talk but she didn't know if she would be able to handle stopping and talking to Jess just yet. Either way she decided to stop.  
  
R: Jess! Wait.  
  
He turned around and as soon as he realized that it was Rory he turned back around and kept walking. Rory stopped her car and ran to catch up with him.  
  
R: Jess please!  
  
J: What do you want?  
  
R: I need to talk to you.  
  
J: I already tried that and we both know how well that went.  
  
R: I'm sorry but I didn't know what to say. It was really random and sudden.  
  
J: Random and sudden? I had been in town for days! You didn't expect me to talk to you?  
  
R: Jess I'm sorry! I just didn't know what to do.  
  
J: Do you have a better idea now?  
  
R: No I honestly I don't.  
  
J: Well then why are you making such an attempt to talk to me?  
  
R: I thought I knew but I don't know if I do anymore or not.  
  
J: Well then just leave me alone.  
  
Rory didn't know what to do. This was nothing like her dream. In the dream Jess wanted to talk to her and it ended well. Today Jess didn't want to talk to her and it doesn't seem like it will end well. She was running out of things to say and only could think of one thing.  
  
J: So do you have anything to say?  
  
R: I love you!  
  
J: What!  
  
He drops his backpack from shock and things go falling out everywhere. He quickly picks them up.  
  
R: Jess we cant go on with this. One of us says "I love you" then we don't talk for months. Then when we finally do talk the other says it. Then we stop talking then we do it again. I don't like this pattern.  
  
J: Rory I need go.  
  
R: Jess!  
  
Jess left and Rory was still standing there beginning to cry. She realized it was similar to her dream. Only this time Jess wasn't coming back to comfort her. She began to walk back to her car when she noticed something. It was something that had fallen out of Jess's bag. She picked it up and noticed it was a workbook looking thing. It was titled "How to Love- Workbook 1A" She opened it and began to read it while sitting in her car.  
  
R: (to herself) Question, Write the name of the person you think you are in love with. Answer, "Rory." Rory??  
  
She was confused by this but it made her want to continue reading.  
  
R: Question, Write why you love this person. Answer, "she is the only person who can get me to open up and talk. She did so much good in my life. I messed up and want her back. I will do whatever it takes to have her back as mine."  
  
Rory was now even more confused. This didn't sound like Jess. It was sweet, from the heart. She knew Jess could be like this but she was surprised that he would write it in a workbook. However she was now more encouraged to read. She thought it may be wrong, but still wanted to know. She continued Reading.  
  
R: No question open writing. "I love her but I can't bring myself to tell her. After I left I realized that it was the stupidest thing that I had ever done. I loved her. When I called her I wanted to tell her where I was and what was going on. She answered her phone and I just froze. I didn't know what to say. When I finally came back I found the courage to tell her what I had wanted to say. When I finally said it I think I caught her off guard and she didn't know what to say back. I don't know if she felt the same still or if she wanted me gone. I hope she didn't want me gone. I still want her in my life but I don't know if she feels the same. I hope she does. That night at the party I messed up really badly. I regret everything that I did to her. The fight with Dean and then in the guys room and then leaving. Why am I so stupid sometimes? I wish it could be like in some of the books I have read. Perfect"  
  
Rory didn't know what to even think. If he could speak to her as well as he wrote they would be in great shape. She still couldn't figure out why he was using this book but thought it was good that she found it. She wasn't sure how she wanted to return it though. She knew that they needed to talk though. She put the book aside for now and continued her drive home.  
  
When she got home she realized that he mom wasn't home yet so she got out her cell phone to check her messages. She pushed a wrong button and it began dialing Jess's phone.  
  
R: NO! NO! Stupid phone!  
  
She realized that maybe it was like destiny. She didn't really believe in destiny but she figured maybe it did exist. It was ringing.  
  
J: Hey th...  
  
R: JESS!  
  
J: is Jess. Leave a message and I'll call you back.  
  
R: Hey Jess it's me again. I think we need to talk. Ummm and even if not talk, you forgot something when you dropped you backpack today and I would like to return it. Ummm call me back. Bye  
  
A.N. I hope you all liked it. Two updates in one day WOOO HOOO!!!!!!! K please review!!!! Ideas in reviews are always appreciated. 


	8. So have I

Texas vball 13----- The answer to your question Q: Why would Jess be mad at Rory? A: I didn't mean for him to be mad, more annoyed. He doesn't like the pattern of "I Love You" That they are in. He wants things to go back to (or similar to) how they were before. I don't think that he would be all happy and nice (think chapter 3) and I think that is unrealistic. So I hope it didn't come off the wrong way. Sorry that it did.  
  
Sorry I just didn't want anyone to misunderstand.  
  
It is now Friday night and Lorelai is getting ready for her DATE (omg!) with Luke. Rory just walked into the house and hid Jess's book under her bed so no one else would find it.  
  
R: MOM!! It's your favorite child!  
  
L: Hey Ror! I'm upstairs.  
  
R: Oh you look fancy. What's the occasion?  
  
L: You forgot? You of all people I thought would remember.  
  
R: (thinks for a minute) OHHH! Your date with Luke! I cant believe that I forgot. You look great. He is going to love it.  
  
L: He better! I put a lot of work into this. Not everyone is a fortunate as to look like me.  
  
R: Except maybe me. I did get the pretty genes from you. At least I hope I don't look "pretty" like dad.  
  
L: Hey sweetie what time is it?  
  
R: Ummm almost seven. What time do you leave?  
  
L: Seven.  
  
R: Are you basically ready?  
  
L: Yup just need shoes. Which ones?  
  
Lorelai holds up two almost identical shoes.  
  
R: Mom those are like exactly the same.  
  
L: No they are not. This pair is new black and this pair is jet black.  
  
R: Umm then the ones on the left. Which black are they anyway?  
  
L: That is the new black. Learn your colors. Don't they teach you anything at that smart person school you are at? How was your drive? Anything exciting happen?  
  
R: Well I did run into....  
  
The doorbell rings.  
  
L: Oh sweetie that's Luke. Tell me all about it later.  
  
R: (sighs) Ok bye.  
  
L: Bye  
  
Lorelai and Luke leave on their date. Rory goes back downstairs to her room lays on her bead and begins reading a book. (no not Jess's book) Her phone begins to ring.  
  
R: Hello?  
  
J: Rory its Jess.  
  
R: Oh hi. Did you get my message?  
  
J: Yeah what fell out?  
  
R: (a little embarrassed) a book.  
  
J: Yes I know that. What book?  
  
R: ummmm  
  
J: Rory I know what book. I just wanted to be sure and I can tell by the embarrassment in your voice that we are thinking of the same book. Am I correct?  
  
R: Umm yea I think so. The workbook?  
  
J: That's the one. Did you read any of it?  
  
R: Ummm yea a little. (Now she is really embarrassed, but she didn't want to lie)  
  
J: Ok so you know then?  
  
R: Yea kinda, well more than kinda.  
  
Although Jess is embarrassed he is also relieved. This will save him a lot of painfully embarrassing explaining.  
  
R: Is it true?  
  
J: The book? Honestly? Yeah. (A little nervous about admitting it.)  
  
R: Jess I just want to tell you that...  
  
J: Rory let me explain.  
  
R: No Jess please listen. I really wish you spoke as well as you wrote. I know part of the reason you were so honest in this was because you didn't think anyone would read it ever. But someone did. And it's probably good that I did. It saved you a lot of talking and explaining. I want you to know that if it is all... O wait.  
  
J: What?  
  
R: My battery. Oh no! (Really fast trying to fit it in before the phone goes dead.) Meet me at the bridge right now. Bye  
  
Rory's phone went dead. She began to walk to the bridge but when she was almost there she realized that her phone went dead before she got conformation about if he was coming or not. She waited around for a few minutes and he had not yet shown up.  
  
R: (to herself) Rory you are so stupid. He is not going to come. You set yourself up for another letdown.  
  
J: No you didn't.  
  
R: Jess! When did you get here?  
  
J: Just in time to hear that last part.  
  
R: I'm really glad you came and I didn't mean to invade your privacy by reading that book. I didn't know what it was and the title didn't sound like something that you would have so I looked inside of it to see what it was and when I realized it was to into knowing what you really thought to...  
  
J: Rory you're rambling.  
  
R: Sorry, I guess I'm just afraid of what you may say.  
  
J: I probably usually would be mad at you. For some reason this makes things easier for me. I think you said that you felt the same way? Or you were at least trying to? I hope at least?  
  
R: Yeah I do feel the same way but I don't know exactly what to do. Whenever we get together it ends bad. I don't want it to end bad, it just always does.  
  
J: Rory do you want to try it one more time?  
  
R: Yeah, that would be good. But what if it  
  
Rory is cut off by Jess kissing her.  
  
Earlier that night when Luke came to get Lorelai.  
  
Lu: Wow Lorelai you look beautiful.  
  
L: Thanks you don't look so bad yourself. A tie and everything, I'm impressed.  
  
They drive to the dinner talking about random things the inn, the diner, Rory, Jess, ECT. They finally arrive at the dinner, when they walk in everyone is staring at the new couple that no one else knew.  
  
Jason's Date: Who is she? She is very young and very pretty.  
  
Jason: It's Lorelai. (Excited)  
  
JD: Who is that man she is with?  
  
J: Man? Where? Luke! (Now angry)  
  
E: Lorelai you look very nice this evening.  
  
L: Why thank you mom. Where is dad?  
  
E: He's around here somewhere. Probably making a business deal. Hello Luke, good to see you again.  
  
Lu: Hello Mrs. Gilmore.  
  
E: See Lorelai he is much better for you than that Jason. He was nothing but trouble.  
  
L: I know mom.  
  
Luke and Lorelai leave where Emily was and go off to find their table. They are surprised to find that it is not with Richard and Emily.  
  
L: Wow how did we get lucky enough to not be forced to sit with my mom and dad?  
  
Lu: I don't know. Do you usually get seated with them?  
  
L: Yeah. They all figure because they are my parents that I want to sit with them. The truth? I don't!  
  
Lu: I never would have guessed.  
  
L: Hey we have a while till dinner is served, do you want to dance?  
  
Lu: Dance?  
  
L: Yes dance! Come on I haven't danced in a while.  
  
Lu: Fine.  
  
They go off and dance. Surprisingly Luke is a very good dancer.  
  
L: So you never told me you could dance.  
  
Lu: You never asked if I could dance.  
  
L: Well you are a good dancer. Maybe you should try ballet?  
  
Lu: No  
  
L: Come on lots of men do ballet. They wear the tight pants and lift up girls.  
  
Lu: I am not doing ballet.  
  
L: I hear football players do ballet.  
  
Lu: Well I'm not a football player.  
  
L: That wasn't the point.  
  
Lu: Lorelai no ballet.  
  
L: Fine I get it you don't like ballet.  
  
Lu: Thank You  
  
L: What about tap dancing?  
  
Lu: Lorelai  
  
L: Sorry. So umm what do you want to do now? Everyone is leaving I guess it's over.  
  
Lu: What do you usually do after these things?  
  
L: Usually I go home as fast as possible. But usually I don't have someone with me for entertainment.  
  
Lu: So I'm entertainment?  
  
L: Sometimes.  
  
Lu: What?  
  
L: I'm just kidding. Don't get your boxers up in a bunch. Should we get going back?  
  
Lu: Yeah I guess so.  
  
L: K. Lets go.  
  
They drive home having conversation similar to the drive there. Nothing important or really significant. They arrive at Lorelai's house to drop her off.  
  
L: Ok so bye.  
  
Lu: Yeah bye. I guess I'll see you soon.  
  
L: Yeah tomorrow morning bright and early.  
  
Lu: Bright and early?  
  
L: Ok maybe closer to ten.  
  
Lu: That's what I thought.  
  
Luke leans and kisses Lorelai when Jess and Rory pull up in Jess's car.  
  
L: Ok then Bye  
  
Lu: Bye  
  
Still in the car.  
  
R: Oh my gosh did they just?  
  
J: I think they did?  
  
R: Wow!  
  
J: Finally  
  
They just sit there for a minute trying to let what just happened sink into their heads and make sense of it.  
  
R: Ok then I guess I have to go Bye  
  
J: Bye.  
  
Jess Kisses Rory goodbye and she gets out of the car and walks up to her front door and goes into the living room with her mom.  
  
L: Rory sweetie, did I just see what I thought I saw?  
  
R: Why I believe you did. And did I just see what I thought I saw?  
  
L: I think you did. You and Jess again?  
  
R: Yeah me and Jess again. You and Luke for good?  
  
L: I hope so.  
  
R: Finally! I have been waiting for you two for so long.  
  
L: Honestly, so have I.  
  
A.N. I hope you all liked it. I think its probably one of the worst chapters so I am going to have to try to make up for it in later chapters. O well. Please Review! Suggestions always welcome! 


	9. Divorce?

Rory wakes up the next morning to her phone ringing.  
  
R: Hello  
  
P: Hi Rory it's me.  
  
R: Oh hey Paris how's your summer going.  
  
P: Well I'm not really quite sure. Asher and I separated for good. And you see Jamie called me last night. And he wants to meet me for dinner sometime soon.  
  
R: Is you and Asher a good thing?  
  
P: I don't really know. I started to really realize that he is old.  
  
R: Do you still like him.  
  
P: I didn't know until Jamie called. When I picked up the phone and found out that it was him I got so excited. I think I really missed him.  
  
R: So did you say yes to him?  
  
P: Yeah I did. He and I will be meeting for dinner on Thursday.  
  
R: Wow well I hope you have a good time. You and Jamie were good together.  
  
P: Yeah I guess so. By the way I saw Tristan the other day. He is moving to Europe.  
  
R: Europe?? Why??  
  
P: He is going to be attending Oxford in the fall.  
  
R: Wow that's really good for him.  
  
P: Yeah I know.  
  
R: Ok well Paris I'm going to have to call you later. I have to go.  
  
P: Ok bye  
  
R: Bye  
  
Rory walks out into the living room and finds Lorelai sitting on the couch.  
  
R: Why are you just sitting there?  
  
L: I'm waiting for you. What took you so long?  
  
R: Someone is excited to see Luke.  
  
L: Let's go let's go!! Get dressed.  
  
R: Ok I'm going.  
  
L: You should be excited you get to see Jess.  
  
Rory went back to her room and got dressed. They drove over to Luke's.  
  
L: Hey Luke. Good morning. Coffee Please.  
  
R: Me too please.  
  
Lu: Yep coming right up.  
  
R: Is Jess here?  
  
Lu: Yeah go ahead and go in the house.  
  
R: Thanks  
  
Lu: No problem.  
  
Rory goes toward the house area of the diner.  
  
L: So how is your morning so far?  
  
Lu: Not all that exciting. Kirk is the only person that has come in so far.  
  
L: If Kirk came in something exciting must have happened.  
  
Lu: No really nothing exciting happened.  
  
L: Well that's no fun.  
  
Lu: So do you want to do something you know together umm with me tomorrow night?  
  
L: Luke?  
  
Lu: Yea  
  
L: I would love to go on a DATE with you tomorrow night.  
  
Lu: Really? You would?  
  
L: Yes I would.  
  
Lu: Umm that's great. I'll pick you up at eight. I'll close up a little early.  
  
L: Great  
  
Rory walks into the house and sees Jess lying on the couch reading a book. She walks up to him without him noticing.  
  
R: Guess who?  
  
J: Aren't we a little old for that game?  
  
R: Not talking until you guess who.  
  
J: Ummm let me think. (Pretends to be having a hard time figuring out who it is) Uncle Luke?  
  
R: Nope try again.  
  
J: Lorelai?  
  
R: Closer but no.  
  
J: Rory?  
  
R: Hey (Kisses the top of his head)  
  
J: Good morning.  
  
R: Good morning. What are you reading?  
  
J: Well it's not something that I would usually read but it's kinda interesting. It's called "The Perks of Being a Wallflower"  
  
R: Sounds ummm interesting.  
  
J: It's actually pretty good.  
  
R: So what are you doing today? Any big plans?  
  
J: Nope I just planned on reading.  
  
R: Well can I read with you then. J: If you want.  
  
R: I'm going to go home and get my book and then I'll come back.  
  
Rory goes out to the car and drives home. She goes into the house and gets her book. On the way out she sees Dean walking by.  
  
D: Rory wait!  
  
R: Dean ummm I have to go.  
  
D: Rory please wait we need to talk.  
  
R: Dean it's really not a good time.  
  
D: Rory please.  
  
R: Fine. Come on inside.  
  
They walk inside and sit down in the living room.  
  
R: So what did you need to talk about?  
  
D: Lindsay.  
  
R: Lindsay? Am I really the best person for you to talk to about her?  
  
D: In this case yes.  
  
R: Dean I don.....  
  
D: Rory please just listen.  
  
R: Ok what.  
  
D: Lindsay and I are getting a divorce.  
  
R: For sure now?  
  
D: Yeah we are getting the papers any day now.  
  
R: I'm so sorry.  
  
D: Don't be. It wasn't working. We are not going to be together. This means we can have us again.  
  
R: No we can't have us again.  
  
D: Why not? Me and Lindsay are over.  
  
R: Well I got back together with Jess.  
  
D: Jess!  
  
R: Dean as complicated as Jess and I were we work together.  
  
D: He's not good enough for you.  
  
R: I know you say that but he really is. He loves me.  
  
D: You don't know that.  
  
R: Yes I do. Let's just say I found some other information.  
  
D: I think you deserve better.  
  
R: Dean what is better? You?  
  
D: Yeah I think I am.  
  
R: Dean I love Jess and he loves me.  
  
D: I hope you are right.  
  
Rory got back in the car crying. She drove to Luke's and walked back into the house. She is still crying and she sits down on the couch next to Jess.  
  
J: What's wrong?  
  
R: Nothing I'm fine.  
  
J: Rory?  
  
R: I'll be fine it's ok.  
  
J: Is it Dean? It's Dean? If he hurt you I'm going to kill him.  
  
R: Jess its ok.  
  
J: Rory what did he do? Please tell me.  
  
R: He kissed me a few days ago and told me things weren't going well with him and Lindsay. Then today when I went back home he wanted to talk. He and Lindsay are getting a divorce and he wants us again. He kept saying you didn't love me. But I said you did and I'm just really confused.  
  
J: Rory don't be. I do love you. You know that. Just because Dean is having a sucky relationship he shouldn't be dragging you into it and trying to make you feel bad about your own relationship.  
  
R: I know. I love you.  
  
J: I love you too.  
  
A.N. Sorry if I don't update as often for a little while. I also have to study for finals so I won't have as much time to write. Sorry(. The book I had Jess reading is a real book and I recommend it to all of you! It's really really really good. I love the reviews please keep reviewing!!!!!! 


	10. I knew we were getting a divorce for a r...

A.N. This will be really short and I'm sorry for that!  
  
Dean and Lindsay are at home.  
  
D: Hey Lindsay!  
  
L: Hi Dean!  
  
Lindsay can tell that Dean is upset about something.  
  
L: What's wrong?  
  
D: Nothing really just an upsetting trip.  
  
L: To the grocery store?  
  
D: Well it can be difficult.  
  
L: Dean where did you go?  
  
D: Doseys like I said.  
  
L: Where did you go?  
  
D: Dosey's to buy groceries.  
  
L: Where are the groceries then?  
  
Dean knew that he was lying to Lindsay but he couldn't tell her the truth. She had already said that he was not to see Rory anymore. He was so upset by her and Jess getting back together that he completely forgot to go to the grocery store. He didn't have any groceries with him.  
  
D: They are umm...  
  
L: Dean where did you go?  
  
D: Rory's ok!  
  
L: For what?!  
  
D: I needed to talk to her.  
  
L: I thought you weren't going to talk to her anymore?  
  
D: Well guess what I have been talking to her. Stop trying to control my life you're my wife not my keeper!  
  
L: I may be but I don't want you being with your ex-girlfriend.  
  
D: Wow slow down who said anything about "being together" we just talked.  
  
L: Just talked? How do you expect me to believe that?  
  
D: As your husband you should trust me.  
  
L: As my husband you should not be around other girls.  
  
D: She is my friend!  
  
L: You have never had feelings for her? You do not in anyway like her anymore? You don't ever think of her as more than a friend?  
  
D: You are making me so mad I'm just going to say this! I do like Rory! I did talk to her and I enjoy talking to her. I did kiss her and I did enjoy it. I will get those divorce papers! This could be one of the biggest mistakes that I have ever made in my entire life!  
  
L: What did you just say! Am I the mistake?  
  
D: Yes you are the mistake. I want some freedom, I want to be able to go out with friends, and not just Rory I'm talking even my guy friends. I just want to be able to go out for a night with them and just have fun! I quit college for you, gave all my money to buy you a better house and make you happy. That is a lot of you and not very much of me.  
  
L: That is how you really feel? Because if it is I would love to let you know how I feel.  
  
D: Yes it is really how I feel.  
  
L: Fine well here is how I feel. I don't want you with Rory because I know you have feelings for her. And if that is true I don't want you with guys who knows you may like them too!  
  
D: Are you saying that you think I'm gay?!  
  
L: Maybe  
  
D: I knew we needed a divorce.  
  
Dean gets up and leaves the house gets in his car and begins to drive.  
  
A.N. Hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews. I am having a total writer's block I have NO IDEA what to do next. I could write a nothing chapter (nothing would happen just pointless dialogue nothing new would happen and nothing would be solved) If you guys want that I could do it but I would much rather write a good chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some ideas. Any and all ideas would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


	11. AN HELP!

A.N. Hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews. I am having a total writer's block I have NO IDEA what to do next. I could write a nothing chapter (nothing would happen just pointless dialogue nothing new would happen and nothing would be solved) If you guys want that I could do it but I would much rather write a good chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me some ideas. Any and all ideas would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
